Computers generally include a processing unit (PU) that reads instructions and data from a memory, and that executes the instructions with reference to the data to obtain some result. Myriad applications are available for execution on personal computers, gaming machines, set-top boxes, and handheld devices, for example. Computer systems are also embedded into an ever increasing share of consumer and military hardware.
Computers and the applications that run on them are complex, and their development is both time-consuming and expensive. Entities who develop such hardware and software understandably want to enjoy the fruits of their efforts and investments. The same is true for entities that collect and maintain proprietary data that may be stored in memory.